Tripping Gravity
by Annastesia LaFayette
Summary: A few quick shots as Trip plays with gravity.
1. Pt Uno

**Tripping Gravity**

**Pt. Uno**

Jon turned the water on in his shower. Stepping in, he let the warm water pound at the aching muscles of his back. After a few moments the knots in his back relaxed and Jon started humming a tune as he reached for the soap.

Suddenly, without warning, he saw the water droplets form into perfect round spheres, floating in front of him. He looked curiously at them for a second. The last time he saw this phenomenon... "Oh shit!" He called out as his feet began leaving the floor.

He quickly grabbed the top edge of the shower stall to prevent him from floating all the way to the ceiling. He reached over the top to active the comm channel. "Archer to engineering."

_"Trip here." _The voice of his chief engineer and best friend came through.

"I lost gravity control in my quarters. Are we being followed by Xrillians again?"

_"Not showing anything like that on the sensors. Maybe a relay glitch or something. Hold on."_

Suddenly the gravity came back online and Jon fell into a wet heap onto the floor.

_"Is the problem fixed now, Cap'n?"_ Trip's voice asked.

"Yeah. Yeah it's fixed." Jon groaned out.

_"You, uh, you wasn't doing anything important, were you?"_

Jon cocked his head to the side. If he didn't know any better, he would say Trip was amused by him being dumped in a heap while taking a shower. "No. Nothing important." His voice slightly cracked.

_"Ok, good. Like I said, just a glitch. Sorry about that. Tucker out."_

Trip closed the comm channel and let out the giggle he was holding back. No one knew it, but Trip had stumbled on to a code in the engineering controls that would allow gravity to be taken off line in a specific area, rather than the entire deck.

He rubbed his hands together as a devilish grin came upon him. "Who's my next victim? Ah...there you are loo-ten-ant. Keep your shirt on!"

End.


	2. Part 2

**_Ok. Some of you asked for it. Malcolm gets pranked. ;)_**

**Part 2:**

Lieutenant Reed was in the target practice room, quite pleased with himself at scoring a 98% shot rate, but he still wanted to do better.

As he reset the computer for another round of target practice, he began to have a strange sensation. He was feeling a little lighter.

Before he knew it, the various weapons on the wall racks began to move and lift upwards. "What the hell?" He questioned the empty room.

The feeling of being lighter grew quickly as his feet left the floor. "Ah oh! Bloody hell! What is going on!?"

His head bumped hard against the ceiling beam. "Son of a...that's going to smart in the morning." He grumbled as he rubbed his head.

He grabbed hold of the beam, pulling himself towards the wall with the comm panel on it. Flipping himself over so that he was upside-down, he used the wall beams to get to the panel.

"Reed to engineering."

_"Engineering, Tucker here."_ Trip's voice came through the comm line.

Malcolm cocked a brow, he could have sworn Trip was snickering. "I'm in the target room, and it seems the gravity went off line."

_"It has? I've been chasing around some glitches today, guess one more to add to the list."_ Trip's voice came back sounding as if he was a little bothered by the call.

"Commander, if you wouldn't _mind_ sir, I'm in a little bit of a predicament. If it's not asking too much to send somebody to check on it. Thank you." Malcolm replied with a little annoyance that Trip didn't seem to care about the gravity problem.

_"Yeah, yeah. Keep your shirt on loo-ten-ant."_

Malcolm shot an angry look at the comm panel. He knew that Trip only drew out his rank in that manner just to goat him. He wasn't going to let the Commander get the better of him today. "Sure _Co-man-derrr._ I wasn't really doing anything anyway."

There it was again. It was definitely a snicker! "Commander, if this is- _Shit!_"

Suddenly the gravity came back online. "Ooommmff!" The noise forced out of him as his body hit the floor and Malcolm found himself flat on his stomach with the weapons clattering around the room.

_"Is that better...loo-ten-ant?"_ Trip was in a full laugh now.

"Trip! When I get my hands on you!"

The comm panel beeped as the channel closed.

**End****??**

**Who will be his next victim? Stay tuned to find out.**


	3. Act III

**Act III**

**_Yes. Thought I'd have a little fun mixing up the part headers. Channeled my inner Tarantino on that one ;)_**

Travis was hanging out in his special place on the ship that he called "the sweet spot." As he read a book, he felt a shift in the gravity field.

As he slowly began decending, his body turned with the gravity field reversing. Instinctively, he turned the lower portion of his body to face the "right" way.

In his sweet spot, there really wasn't a right or wrong way, just like there wasn't really an up or down. He grinned as he felt the shift again, and once again he turned himself.

Travis felt the shifts over and over as he grinned and laughed with his tumbling. "Ok. Enough of this ride. Got a good feeling I know what's going on." He pulled himself to the lower hatch that would exit him from his sweet spot.

He spotted Trip at one of the consoles, giggling as he pressed at the buttons. Travis quietly slipped up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Trip turned to see who was tapping him and jumped. "Oh shit! T-Travis! What are you doing down here?"

"Caught you Commander! You know...if you really wanted to screw with me using the gravity field, catching me in my spot wasn't the best place to do it."

Trip narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue in the side of his cheek. "Hmm...guess you're right. Gravity in that part of the ship is already bonkers. How did you know what I was doing?"

Travis cocked his head to the side. "Hello! Boomer here! I was _born_ in space, remember? Besides, most engineers find the code they put in the computer at the shipyards eventually. Majority of the engineers leave it alone, but a few...with a "smartass" streak, decide to have a little fun with it."

"Really? You mean all starships have these codes? Why?"

Travis shrugged a shoulder. "Starships, cargo ships, science vessels. Yeah. They all have them. It's for the R and D testing. They run series of tests to diffrent areas to check the effects of verifying gravity. No telling what one might run into out here, so they want every eventuality taken into account."

Trip's shoulders slumped in defeat that his prank backfired. "Oh. Well...guess I shoulda known a boomer couldn't be got."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. Just takes more than gravity to get me." Travis gave him a wide grin. "You know...that was fun though. Give me a minute to get back up there and do it again!"

Trip chuckled. "Sure Travis. Just holler when you want me to stop."

Travis hollered over his shoulder as he was heading for the door. "I won't stop 'til I puke!"

Trip's eyes got wide. "I ain't cleaning that up!"

**End? ...Not yet.**

**_Yea! Double header today! Next installment... Grand finale. Who will get got? Come back and find out._**


	4. The Grand Slam

**The Grand Slam**

Jon stepped out of the lift, ready to start a new day of exploring as he noticed the more than usual sour look of his tactical officer who was rubbing the top of his head. "Everything alright Malcolm?"

"Yes sir. Just banged my head last night, nothing too serious."

Hearing about Malcolm's head reminded Jon of his aching back from being dumped onto the shower floor and he reached a hand to rub the sore spot. "Yeah. Good to know I wasn't the only one who had a rough night. How did you bang your head? Did you get caught by one of those relay glitches too?"

Malcolm looked at him stunned. "Relay...relay _glitch?_ That was no glitch if you ask me! When I get my hands on Tucker...!"

Jon's brows shot up as he heard Travis try to cover a chuckle. "Mal, we've dealt with things like this before, I'm sure Trip did the best he could to get the situation under control."

Travis couldn't take it anymore and roared in laughter. "What do you know about this Ensgin?" Malcolm asked.

"Nothing sir." He replied through his laughter.

Jon and Malcolm both cocked a brow at him waiting for an explanation. "Ok, ok. It wasn't a glitch. The Commander found a code to control the gravity in spacific areas of the ship...but I didn't tell you that!"

Jon rubbed his chin. "He did huh?" He shot Malcolm a mischievous look as Malcolm grinned and nodded.

Jon and Malcolm went about the day, never letting on that they knew what Trip had done, playing along with the "glitch" excuse.

Trip was in bed fast asleep as the pair quietly crept into his quarters. "Good thing Trip is a sound sleeper. I still don't get why we have to sneak into his quarters first." Jon whispered.

"You'll see." Malcolm whispered back as he started placing tools around Trip's room.

As the pair left his quarters, Jon turned to Malcolm. "His tools? Really?"

Malcolm stopped and pointed a finger at Jon. "Hey! He screws with my weapons, I screw with his tools!"

Jon shook his head. "Please God. Don't let this get ugly." He muttered.

Trip stirred a little in his sleep as something disturbed him. "Hmmumm?" He felt another strange touch to his body, waking him a little more. "Huh? Hmm?"

This time he felt something bump him, causing him wake enough to begin opening his eyes. "Wha? Who's there?"

His eyes fully opened, adjusting to the low light, he realized that he was flat against a...wall? No...not the wall, his brain registered. The ceiling!

He punished away from surprise, causing his body to tumble. "What the-! Shit!" He got his body under control enough to grab hold of his table.

Like most of the heavy future on Enterprise, it was bolted to the floor to prevent floating in the event of gravity loss. He always hated that fact...until now.

He tapped at the comm control on the desk. "Tucker to engineering."

A couple of snickering voices responded to his hail. _"Is there a problem, co-man-derrr?"_ The British accent asked

"Malcolm? Is that you? Ok. You got me. Can you adjust the gravity control, please."

A second voice, one that sounded higher pitched and breathy, as if attempting to disguise the person. _"Uh. I don't know Commander. We're kinda new here. Not sure if I can do this right. Keep your shirt on." _

"C-Cap'n? Is that you?"

More snickering was the response. Suddenly Trip's butt hit hard on the floor as he hurried to cover his head, shielding himself from the falling tools raining down.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Shit no! Ow!" Trip hollered as the impact to his butt and the tools pelting his body, determined to leave bruises, assaulted him.

A full blown laughing fit could be heard over the comm. _"Is the problem fixed now, Trip?"_ Jon asked through his giggles.

"Yeah. It's fixed." Trip replied blandly. "Guess I had it coming."

Trip started to chuckle then went into a laugh, his voice joining his friend's laughter. "I really had it coming! G'night guys."

Jon and Malcolm replied in unison. _"Good night Trip."_ Jon added. _"Sweet dreams."_

**End. (For real this time)**


End file.
